


A Contest Most Fierce

by hellokatzchen (Bether)



Series: Alphabet Meme [17]
Category: Marvel, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Canon Related, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Humor, Not Beta Read, One Shot, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Xavier Institute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bether/pseuds/hellokatzchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W is for Watermelon. || Lorna decides it's time Dani learned a time honored tradition-- watermelon seed spitting. Dani is less convinced of the game's merits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Contest Most Fierce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [livelovehump](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelovehump/gifts).



> Filling the prompt "watermelon" and Lorna/Dani friendship. Set nowhere in particular time-wise-- could be at Xavier's School, could be later. Based on characterizations from the [Marvel United RPG](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/marvel_united/), though familiarity with that is not required to understand the fic.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Characters mentioned are used without permission and are trademarks of Marvel Characters, Inc. I do not own them and am simply borrowing for my purposes. Please don't sue.

Dani wrinkled her nose. "This is stupid," she announced. "I feel stupid."

Lorna smirked. "You're just jealous because none of yours have even come close to mine."

"Am not." Dani wasn't pouting, either— _really_.

Lorna laughed. "Be nice and I might share some pointers."

Taking a hearty bite from her watermelon slice, Dani spit the seeds into her hands. Then she pinched and patted Lorna's cheeks, leaving said seeds behind. "Look at that—I hit my target."

The incredulous look on her face was worth the retaliation. Lorna took the seeds from her own watermelon, flicking them at Dani's face.

Dani dodged, giggling. "I thought you were supposed to have skills, Dane!"

"Pfft," Lorna dusted the seeds off her face and mock-glared. "I'm definitely not helping you now, Moonstar."

"Yeah, well," Dani hocked a seed and spat it as far as she could—"I'll have you know I'm a fast learner."

Lorna rolled her eyes and followed suit, her seed easily sailing farther than Dani's. "You still won't be winning any seed spitting contests anytime soon."

Dani blinked. "Please tell me you're making that up."

The smirk was back. "Nope."

"Wow _._ " Dani shook her head. "That's— _wow_."

Lorna grinned around a mouthful of watermelon.

Rolling her eyes, Dani pulled a face. "No need to be so smug."

"Sure there is," Lorna replied with a flip of her hair.

Dani blew a raspberry her way and then returned to teaching herself the finer skills of seed spitting. (Or attempting to, anyway.)


End file.
